mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
One Lump or Tutor
One Lump or Tutor is the twenty first episode of season two. Synopsis Adam fails another Feeding Frenzy exam and Mr. Hornbill predicts that he will get held back if he does not pass the next test. So Bull becomes Adam's new tutor. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Bull Sharkowski *Mr. Hornbill *Windsor Gorilla *Jake Spidermonkey *Euripides Sharkowski Minor Roles *Slips Python (Cameo) *Henry Armadillo *Principal Pixiefrog *Adam's Mom (Mentioned) *Mrs. Warthog (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * The Herd – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (opening) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (“I’ve seen enough, Mr. Lyon.”) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (“This is feeding frenzy class, people.”) * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky (Bull eviscerates the cheese cow) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (“…and THAT is how it’s done.”) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“Euripides!”) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (Euripides’ baby teeth) * Mission Objective – Gavin Greenaway (Bull decides to tutor Adam) * Animal Fight – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Bull scares Adam) * Pictures of Japan III – Victor Cavini (The Art of the Chomp) * The Hideout – Bruno Zambrini (“Get your head in the game, Lyon!”) * A Chilling Championship – Sam Spence (“Listen to me, Lyon!”) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (intimidate to eliminate) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (Euripides’ shadow) * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon (Euripides herself) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam can’t stop chomping) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon (end credits scene) Quotes :Adam: That's not cheese! :Mr. Hornbill: No, but if we told you what it really was, you probably wouldn't want to eat it. ---- :Mr. Hornbill: Alright class, who can tell me Mr. Lyon's first mistake? :Windsor: He never made much of an effort to correct the sublimely comical bureaucratic error that got him transferred here in the first place? ---- :Adam: We human just aren't made for ripping, tearing, or gulping. We use knives and forks. :Mr. Hornbill: Well, la dee da, excuuuuuuuse me, mister opposable thumbs tool user! ---- :Bull: Lyon, meet me after school in the gym, and prepare to bu tutored! :Jake: Boy Adam, you are in for a whooping. :Windsor: I suggest we bring popcorn. :Jake: With extra butter! ---- :Windsor: Well worth the price of admission. :Jake: Oh, were we supposed to pay admission? :Windsor: Uh, yeah. You owe me five bucks. ---- :(Jake and Windsor roll their eyes into the backs of their heads and see their own brains) :Jake: What are you seeing inside your head, Windsor? :Windsor: A tranquil African forest, where the only sounds are a babbling brook and the insistent call of the playful white stripe. :Jake: Ooh, I see snow. :(Jake's brain contains only TV static) ---- :Bull: Listen to me, Lyon. When you completely lack brute physical strength, such as in your case, inhales you've got to use your mind! You've gotta find within yourself, your specialized skill to stun your prey, intimidate to eliminate! Can I get a shout out from the fellas? :Jake and Windsor: Intimidate to eliminate! ---- :Bull: Snakes use venom! :Slips: Actually, I'm a constrictor. ---- :Bull: Cars use headlights! :Pixiefrog: Aw, not again! ---- :Bull: Intimidate to eliminate! Just the ladies now! :Jake: a mock feminine voice Intimidate to eliminate! ---- :debuts, proving to be female :Jake: Euripides is a girl!? :Windsor: Duh. :Bull: You got a problem with girls? :Windsor: Uh, no, clearly it's you who has the problem. :Bull: WHY YOU ALL GOTTA BE SO HATEFUL!? ---- :Windsor: Wow, I would've actually payed to see a show this good. :Jake: Yeah, me to-wait a minute! :CDMS gym gets chomped up to bits as Adam bites everything uncontrollably :Jake: RUNAWAY CHOMPER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "One Lump or Two?" *When Bull is about to eat the Cheese Cow, "Night on Bald Mountain" plays. Yet the soundtrack is heard the second time since "Shark Attack". *Bull has an older sibling named Euripides, who's a bigger bully than him, and who dominated the school before graduating, allowing Bull to finally take on the role of being the alpha-male. Since then, Bull tries to forget about Euripides, and if any student were to give him a reminder, he'd beat them to a pulp. **Mr. Hornbill stayed in touch with Eurpides, via phone. So, he's given an advantage over Bull, often threatening to call Euripides over for a little visit, giving him a slight advantage over Bull. (That he's a teacher has nothing to do with it, since Bull shamelessly bullies even the school principal) *The inside of Adam's brain has dogs playing poker, which is a reference to the eponymous painting. *Slips claims to be a Boa Constrictor in this episode, contradicting his last name being "Python". *Bull stole the headlights from Principal Pixiefrog's car. When Pixiefrog found out about his car being vandalized, he whines "Aw, not again." This is a callback to the episode "Shiny Thing", where Adam had previously vandalized Pixiefrog's car, stealing the hubcaps. *Second episode Jake warns the whole CDMS to run for their lives, when Adam's in an uncontrollable state since "Inoculation Day". *Apparently the school has a "Human Behavior" class, which would seem unlikely since Adam is the school's only human. It's also worth noting that Adam isn't in the class. It's only known student is Bull. **The "Human Behavior" class could actually give teachings to anthropomorphic animals of species, helping them learn to be civilized and sophisticated enough to perform basic human functions, such as walking and talking, which is helpful for animals, which is why Adam is excluded from it. **The name of "Human Behavior" will be used again as a title episode for Adam when he went feral again since "Inoculation Day". *''Credits Gag'': Euripedes tutors Bull, helping him practice his insults to Adam. By then, Bull gets ashamed and embarrassed when he incorrectly said "so short" instead of saying, "too short" for Adam's hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Sharkowski Episodes